


but I know the right words exist

by RadioFreeHayden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Willie is there but not enough to warrant tagging him, mentions of Willie/Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioFreeHayden/pseuds/RadioFreeHayden
Summary: “I know you don’t have a lot of time, but I just wanted to say thank you. Not just for helping us land the Orpheum gig—that too, of course—but . . . I know that you mean a lot to Alex, you know? And to Reggie and Luke too, in a different way."Julie talks to Willie.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Willie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	but I know the right words exist

Deep breath. At least everyone else has gone to bed, so there’s no one out here she’ll be giving more reason to think she’s gone crazy. Besides herself, that is.

“You know, I always sort of wondered if the seeing-ghosts thing was a general thing or if it just worked with the guys,” she says. Hopefully to Willie, possibly to no one, for all Julie can tell. “Carlos—my brother—he keeps trying to come up with different ways to test it. But I guess now I know. Just them.

“But Alex said you’re out here, and he knows I’ll double-kill him if I find out he’s messing with me, so . . . hi?” She pauses even though she knows she won’t get a response. “I know you don’t have a lot of time, but I just wanted to say thank you. Not just for helping us land the Orpheum gig—that too, of course—but . . . I know that you mean a lot to Alex, you know? And to Reggie and Luke too, in a different way.

She takes a step forward and runs her hand along the edge of the piano. Clicks and unclicks the pen Luke left, then sets it back down on top of his notebook. “Luke always talks about how playing music together makes them feel alive again, and he’s right, but it’s not _just_ that, you know? I know that um, being dead has been hard for Alex.” She laughs a little, because it’s really an absurd thing to say. “But finding you helped, and it matters that you’re in his life. That you care.

"It's not your fault, what happened with Caleb, okay?" This wasn't part of her plan, but she needs to say it. " _He_ did that, and it's on him. Not you. It isn't your fault that he has some creepy soul-stealing music business going on, and it's not your fault you got stuck in a bad situation. And . . . I'm sorry. That you are stuck." She sighs.

“I guess this is the part where I’m supposed to tell you that if you hurt Alex, I’ll break you, or something, but honestly, I think Luke and Reg have it covered. So what I wanna say instead is: Alex cares about you, so much. And he’s my family, so that means I care about you, too.

“So if there’s anything I can do, or if you figure out a way to kick Caleb’s ass, I think you know where to find me. And thank you, again. For everything.”

Another pause. She sits down. “Okay. That’s all.” She feels dumb. She’s probably just been out here talking to herself for no reason. Maybe her dad is right to worry.

Then she looks up to her left and sees Luke’s notebook open to a new page. Scrawled across the top, in handwriting she doesn't recognize: _Anytime, firecracker._


End file.
